ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
12.26.12 Hajime's Claw Training (Pt.1)
Who Hajime Shirogane Riku Inuzuka Yume Moumoku (Witness) Kirei Yamanaka-Hatake (Witness) Where: Yonshigakure Main Gate RP: HatakeHajime: “Awesome!” Hajime said with elated reply to his sensei’s words. “I won’t be late Sensei.” Hajime spoke with excitement and determination in his voice. Hajime bowed to the young woman who stood beside his master. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yamanaka.” With that being said, Hajime focused his chakra into his feet once more, and jumped back onto the roof of the building. This time, Hajime would jump to the other side near the court yard. Hajime was so excited, that he just had to get through his daily training. After landing in the court yard, Hajime looked around to see if there was anyone around. He had a purpose for coming to the gates for training today, and he had to reach his goal. Hajime walked through the court yard looking for the person who he had wanted to speak to about special training. Hajime left the gate area after a few minutes of looking though, as he did not see the person. He decided that he might search outside of the gate area for the person in question. As he left the gate area behind him, he began to scope the area. He looked from end to end before walking forward toward the trees. As Hajime approached the wooded area, he came upon the entrance to the forest. Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, Hajime walked inside. Before long, Hajime found who he was looking for… He ran toward her and shouted. “Hey!” Hajime began, getting less loud as he became closer. “You’re the woman who gave me my exam.” Hajime smiled as he looked to the woman with happiness in his goggle-covered eyes. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku had just landed from performing her passing fang on the tree as she noticed the young genin that she gave the academy exam to before she left on the mission. “Oh hey Hajime was it?” She asked remembering just how excited that he was about the academy exams. “You should be careful if you are heading to the woods though I heard that some of the ninja here have been setting up traps just in case something happens.” She warned as she looked at him. She had heard that he was put on Yume’s team which made Riku smile a bit knowing that he was put with a great sensei. “So what do you need today?” She asked offering to help him if he needed it.- HatakeHajime: Hajime smiled at the woman and bowed politely. “Yes. I’m glad you remember me.” Hajime looked into the woman’s eyes with a determined look on his face. “Yume-Sensei may be my teacher, but he can’t teach me everything.” Hajime began with a hint of seriousness in his voice. “Puppeteers aren’t too good at Taijutsu and close ranged weapons…” Hajime struck his nice guy pose and finished his thought. “I want to eliminate that.” Hajime was determined and ready to put his body through more hell than any day he had gone out to train before. “I want to learn how to utilize claws for myself in battle; that and the Taijutsu moves to back them up.” Hajime paused for a moment as he looked down at the ground. “There will come a day where I can’t use my puppet. It may get broken. My chakra could be disrupted. It could be too far away to defend me in time…” Hajime burst with determination and pride as he lifted his head to face the woman once more. “I will not be a helpless child anymore! I want to be strong, and I’ll put my body, mind, and chakra through hell if it means becoming the man that I know could stand beside Yume-Sensei and help him in battle. I want to be of use! I want to be as strong as possible, even if it means surpassing my peers to do it!” Hajime’s excitement and determination emanated from him as he spoke with his unbreakable resolve. Hajime was a young shinobi with a lot of heart and a rather big point to prove. In the short time Hajime knew his Sensei, he felt a strong bond with him, and developed a new goal: to be a shinobi with talent that would rival his master’s. If he accomplished this goal, he’d be able to help Yume in any battle. Hajime wanted to be able to have Yume’s back, just like he could depend on his master to have for him. RikuzuInuzuka: -She listened to the boy and heard his speech through to the end as she smiled a bit. Just like herself when she was a child and wanted taijutsu training from Nobu sensei all those years ago. As she spoke up Yomi looked at the boy and barked seeing the determination in the boy’s eyes. “You want to learn how to use claws huh? Well I think I can help you out there considering that claws are the specialty of the Inuzuka clan plus I like your determination. It reminds me of how I was as a child.” As she spoke she rose up on two feet flicking out her sharp claws in a quick movement as she smirked a bit. “First thing you need to know is how to take a stance with claws since claws are not like a sword or knives.” As she spoke to the boy she would move in a quick step taking a stance with her feet spread equally apart as her hands would move to a position to where she could move and make a downwards slice if she needed to. “Always remember when fighting with claws to be swift with your movements. If you don’t you could end up being open for an attack by your opponent.” She added as she waited for him to try and move into the stance.- HatakeHajime: Hajime looked at the woman with a determined look. He stood still as the woman gain her stance, and listened to every word that came from her mouth. After the woman took her stance, Hajime studied her closely. Hajime began to circle around her with his fingers on his chin, analyzing the position. Hajime had a knack for getting into formation—like he did when he practiced with his throwing weapons—so studying a new formation should not be hard. After Hajime studied the woman’s position for a few moments, he walked a few feet away from her, and attempted to draw into the same position. Hajime moved slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to hit a trap. Though Hajime was a fan of traps and wanted to know how to implement them in battle, the last thing he’d want to do is to get caught in them. He was way too busy for that. After Hajime drew his legs into the proper position, he looked to the woman again to make sure he could get the arm position correct. As he slid into the proper position as shown to him by the Inuzuka woman, Hajime looked back over to her and and asked, “Like this?” Hajime stayed in this position as he awaited the response of the woman to whom he entrusted his future with learning the art of the claw. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would move carefully taking note to the boy’s stance as she looked and helped him by showing him what he would need to fix. “Make sure you keep your hands where you can easily make a clean slice towards your opponent. You need to keep yourself were you can make a quick but powerful slice at the opponent or they can use that time you take to send out the attack against you.” As she spoke she took the same stance on a nearby tree as she moved quickly swiping her claws downward in a diagonal slice on the tree causing a mark in the tree that looked like a clean slice of a claw. “That is how you swipe at the opponent but you need to make sure your body is swift enough to move so you aren’t just an open target after you attack. You should do some speed training to get your speed up so it will be easier to quickly move around with claws.” She would then move sending another quick slice towards the tree before jumping back quickly landing back into the stance.- HatakeHajime: Hajime listened to the Inuzuka woman’s words and adjusted himself accordingly to better suit the formation given to him. He choked his hands up a little bit, and spread out his fingers as if they were claws. Hajime did not have a set of claws for the moment. He was not a member of the Inuzuka, and thus did not know the art of beast mimicry, and he had not had any weaponized claws with him either. Hajime had to wait a little while before he could make a full set of wooden claws. Actually, he had to wait on his sensei, as he would be the one to supervise. He very well couldn’t slash at the tree without them. “Aha!” Hajime shouted. It came to him. Hajime still had some left over wood in his back pack along with his carving kit. He looked over to the woman and smiled. “Excuse me for a little bit please. You see, I can’t do as you just did because I have no slashing implement such as claws at the moment. If you give me a few minutes, I could make some.” Hajime said with a smile on his face. He bowed to the woman and unclothed his back pack from his person. Hajime looked inside the back pack, and reached inside for a few tools, and the scrap pieces of wood that he had not used to make his toy puppet, Ibuki. After retrieving these materials from his back pack, Hajime would sit on the ground with his legs crossed and begin to work immediately. Hajime did a few measurements and then took the marking tool to mark where he would cut. One by one, Hajime would begin to cut out a temporary fix for his problem. Hajime did not have enough wood to make full-hand claws, nor did he have the tools. Hajime, however, did have enough would left to make his fix. One by one, Hajime would sculpt ‘claw rings’. These wooden rings were simple enough. Simply carving round rings, but with the added twist of making each ring could extend about an inch or two from his fingertips. Hajime would work on these pieces of scrap wood for about twenty minutes. As these small rings were created from the scraps of the wood he has used for Ibuki, Hajime found that he could only cover the fingertips of each finger; that and he did not have enough wood to make a set for his thumbs. Whatever the case was at that point, Hajime was now at least temporarily able to perform the tasks that his instructor had in store for him until he could get his hands on a full set of wooden claws from his Sensei. With that now being done, Hajime fell back into position and looked at his instructor. After thinking a moment to remember what the Inuzuka woman had done, Hajime attempted to repeat her actions. Hajime ran toward the tree, and jumped. As Hajime came down, he would deliver a slash onto the tree. This slash was not as deep as the Inuzuka woman’s slash—being that the slashes Hajime had created were made by a set of small wooden claw rings—and his slash was not quite on the mark. His slash was off kilter, and he didn’t like that at all. “Dang it.” Hajime said to himself. He looked back to the Inuzuka woman and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.” RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would watch at the boy made the wooden claws as she would take the time to observe his work. Once he was done and he tried the attack, she would monitor the boy’s movements with the claws as she took notes. As he apologized shook her head a bit as she spoke. “Don’t say sorry nobody gets thing right on the first time. It takes practice to do well in all things ninja related and claws are no exception. I started claw training when I was thirteen so I’ve had a few years of experience when it comes to claws so don’t worry about mistakes because they help you to do better in the long run. Try again and this time try to visualize the tree as an opponent or a rival.” She said as she waited to see what the boy would do.- HatakeHajime: Hajime looked at the woman and smiled. “Alright.” He said as he looked directly at the tree. Hajime stuck to the position he was taught. The position was no longer the problem. The issue that stood in his way was that his speed wasn’t matching correctly with the Inuzuka woman’s. Atop that, Hajime could not get his angle right. Hajime tried it one more time. He ran toward the tree again and jumped, but this time going directly for the slash as opposed to waiting for the fall. Maybe this could help. *Grunting Noise*. Hajime slashed at the tree, creating another set of shallow gash marks in the tree’s bark. As Hajime landed on the ground, he turned away from the tree and walked back to the woman who was teaching him. “I can’t look.” Hajime said to the teacher as he kept his back to the tree. “How’d I do?” Hajime winced a little bit as he asked his inquiry. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would inspect the gashes compared to the last gashes he made in the tree as she smiled a bit. “Well you are doing better that’s for sure but with more practice we’ll be able to help you make those claw marks sharper and deeper and you’ll be doing damage in no time.” She looked at him as she continued speaking. “Let’s try a few more times okay and remember it’s all a part of trial and error to see what you can do to make the gashes deeper.” She said as she remembered what her father taught her about using claws.- HatakeHajime: Hajime looked to his teacher. “Sweet!” Hajime shouted with excitement. Hajime faced the tree once more and fell back into his position. It came to him! “I know what might help!” Hajime said as he looked to his teacher with a smile. Hajime unclipped his shin guards and dropped them on the ground. *Loud Thud Sound Followed by Clinking Noises*. This act created a dent in the ground where the shinguards would fall. Next Hajime removed his gloves—the pair he wore on top of his fingerless ones that had the arm guards. Hajime dropped these gloves onto the ground on top of the shinguards, causing the small dent made by the shin guards to grow a little bigger. Hajime began to shake his limbs lose a bit—hopping up and down while shaking his arms. “There we go.” Now that Hajime discarded what restraints that weighed him down, maybe he’ll have less of a problem. “Araghh!!” Hajime yelled as he ran for the tree. With haste, Hajime jumped up and just did. He didn’t even think about it. With all the strength he could force from himself, Hajime slashed at the tree. As he landed on the ground, he looked to his teacher with the most determined look that could grace his eyes. “So?” He asked. “How’d I do?” RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would watch the boy remove his shin and arm guards as she would watch his movements carefully inspecting to make sure he was moving correctly as he slashed at the tree. She would look at the gash judging it carefully compared to the other two and saw that his cut was a bit deeper this time and a bit smoother than his last two. “It’s deeper and smoother this time. Now that your cut is improving next I want you to make a quick cut and jump back as if an opponent is coming at you okay?” She instructed as she took notes on his progress in a small note pad she carried for training data that she needed when she was training and needed to take notes. She added the length and depth of the gashes into her journal as she recorded his progress while watching to see if he would follow her instructions.- HatakeHajime: Hajime turned back to the tree, staring at it intently. Instantly after getting the order from his instructor, made an assault on the tree, throwing his strength into slashing once more without a thought. Hajime jumped back as quick as he could from the tree as commanded of him by his instructor. *Panting Sounds*Though Hajime engaged in physical exercise at least daily, the energy Hajime would exert by performing the strikes multiple times with his weights on would soon take its toll. Hajime was not wearing the weights now, but he would still waste energy on striking the tree and jumping about. Hajime stood still, and began to breathe slowly. *More Panting Noises*. “Did I do well?” Hajime asked Riku as he was breathing slowly. As he awaited his senpai’s answer, Hajime would shake his arms and legs loose. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would watch as he made his move slicing at the tree and then moving back quickly. As he did so she would write down notes on his progress as she nodded and spoke.” You did well but let’s take a break for a bit so you can catch your breath okay?” She would ask as she sat down near the tree pulling out two bottles of water and a couple of fresh apples as she handed a bottle of water and an apple over to him while Yomi sniffed around for something to do because the large wolf like dog was bored.- HatakeHajime: *Panting Noises*. “Alright.” Hajime said as he took a seat next to his instructor. As he sat down, Hajime saw that Riku offered him some nourishment. Hajime graciously accepted. “Thank you very much, Riku-Senpai.” Hajime said with a smile. He was happy that his instructor would show him such kindness. He turned to his Senpai and smiled as he asked, “Senpai, are you from Yonshigakure?” Hajime then looked down at the apple in his hands. “…Or did you move here like Meisu and I did?” Hajime was curious about his teacher’s origin. He felt that it would provide him with a closer relationship to her—a trait which could make training more fun and conversation less awkward. As he awaited his melee instructor’s reply, the young puppeteer would take a bite of the apple that as given to him. He then unscrewed the cap from the water bottle, taking a sip after he did. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look over as he asked about how she got to Yonshi as she giggled a bit remembering her childhood. “Well I wasn’t born here. My parents live in an outpost town quite a few miles away I was brought here with my younger sister when I was ten to train here. My father travels alot so I only get to see him when he visits and my mother is working as a vet there so I don’t see my parents often anymore. I stayed with my aunt back then who has a house deeper in these woods and my sister is staying there as well. My little sister is in the academy actually so when she passes her exam I will have to teach her the clan’s techniques.” As she spoke she took the other water bottle and undid the cap as she took a sip of the drink after she finished talking but spoke again after she finished the sip of water. “Yea I moved here but I’m glad I did because one day I want to take over for my father and become the leader of the Inuzuka clan.” She smiled a bit as she spoke remembering the memories with her family.- HatakeHajime: “That’s quite the story, Senpai.” Hajime said after swallowing a bite of apple. “You have one awesome goal.” Hajime chuckled to himself. He looked up to his instructor after he finished praising her dream. “So what’s your sister’s name?” Hajime asked with curiosity in his voice. He was genuinely interested in the new Genin. He wanted to make a lot of friends. He was used to friends back in Sunagakure, but here, he barely knew anyone. RikuzuInuzuka: “My sister is Tomoka Inuzuka she’s six years younger than me but she’s always helping out my aunt in the woods so after I moved out they have been a bit busy getting stuff moved around. Truthfully she’s a lot like how I was back when I was ten. She likes to draw and she studies hark but she’s more open than I was.” Riku thought back to her childhood when she was shy and had so much to deal with as she sighed. “After I made genin life was tougher and now that I’m a chunin a lot has changed since I was that shy little girl. It comes around at times but not much.” HatakeHajime: “I hear ya.” Hajime said with a big smile on his face. As he finished his apple, he got up and threw a few jabs at the air in front of him. “Hai! Hai!” Hajime shouted. He definitely got his energy back. He was ready to fight—or train rather in his case. “Riku-Senpai, I wanna get back to training.” Hajime started to bounce in place like a boxer and continue to jab at the air. He did this to loosen up as he waited for the Inuzuka woman to give him his next order. He was excited about continuing his lessons on his claws and the taijutsu that comes with the weapon. He really wanted to be ready for when he got called on a mission one day. Hajime wanted to truly be an asset to his team and the village, and not a liability. Hajime was still willing to work to his limit. He wanted to wake up in the morning knowing that he got done today what he could have put off for weeks. HatakeHajime: Hajime looked at the time and how the sun had already set. “My goodness.” Hajie began to freak out. He looked to his Senpai and bowed several times in apology. “My sincerest apologies, Senpai.” Hajime began. “I totally forgot. It’s sundown. I have to meet Yume-Sensei at the theater for Kugutsu training.” Hajime continued to bow. He focused his chakra into his feet, and gave his Senpai a hug. After he hugged the Inuzuka woman, Hajime started off, running out of the forest. Hajime looked behind him to his instructor and called to her. “Thank you, Riku-Sepai!” As he passed through the court yard once again, he would pay no attention to anyone. He had to make it to the theater. He was already late. Hajime ran through the gates and into the village streets, where he would make his way to the Theater.